


Fate

by notyourjuliet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, KAGEHINA FTW, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, fluff af, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourjuliet/pseuds/notyourjuliet
Summary: Tobio and Shoyou had been married for 4 years now. They were married in the U.S., right after their final match when they were in college, representing Japan (they were in the same team with Tooru and Tadashi). Since then, their lives are planned out. The combo was scouted to play in the national Japan volleyball team which they gladly accepted; they’re the volleyball superstars after all.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> KAGEHINA FLUFF♥

“I’ll unload the remaining luggage from the van. You start unpacking here, okay?” Tobio said while rummaging his pockets for the keys.

 

“Okay I will. Just call me if you need help with the carrying.” Shoyou chirped, tiptoed a bit to kiss Tobio’s forehead.

 

Tobio and Shoyou had been married for 4 years now. They were married in the U.S., right after their final match when they were in college, representing Japan (they were in the same team with Tooru and Tadashi). Since then, their lives are planned out. The combo was scouted to play in the national Japan volleyball team which they gladly accepted; they’re the volleyball superstars after all.

 

After a year, they came back to Japan to further practice and get on with their teammates. All was doing well, and today, they’re finally moving into their new house. Thanks to their dear friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, a real estate broker, they acquired this house as their wedding gift from him.

 

\--

 

“Babe you busy?” Tobio called from the garage, sounding a little bit tired. “Please help me with carrying these.”

 

“I’ll be there in a sec!” Shoyou answered, putting down his cellphone. He was composing a message for Tadashi saying they’ve finally moved and thanked him dearly for the extravagant gift.

 

Shoyou hurried in the parking where he saw his husband, looking like a total dork, but a hot dork in that matter, carrying all 9 bags. Tobio’s expression looked tired and irritated and his body angle looked like he is on the verge of ripping his arms off because of the weight of the bags he’s carrying.

 

“What are you looking at? Help me carry these.” Tobio grunted, really annoyed.

 

Shoyou, totally trying so hard not to laugh, said “You look constipated with your body angle and your expression.”

 

“The fuck what SHOYOU I am not joking here! Help me out I cannot walk!” Tobio shouted.

 

“Okay, okay hothead!” Shoyou said, laughing.

 

As soon as they let go of the bags in the living room, Shoyou quickly got his phone to resume composing his text.

 

“Who’re you texting?” Tobio asked, spying his husband’s phone screen.

 

“I’m just about to send a message to Yams to thank him for this wonderful gift.”

 

“Indeed. It’s definitely a beautiful house. I’m sure he picked out what he thinks we’d love the most.” Tobio said, eyeing dreamily their new home.

 

The house is quite big. It is painted with peach and white. The living room area is filled with a four-sitter couch and 2 single sitter couches, each comes with a throw pillow where little black crows are embedded on it. A big flat screen TV is also evident with a gaming console, a gift from Kenma Kozume and Kuroo Tetsurou. A rectangular glass table is placed at the center and a small chandelier pinned at the ceiling that emits soft orange glow.

 

The kitchen is the most spacious, complete with all the cooking equipment from the large refrigerator and oven, to the simplest spoon and fork, all arranged. Those were gifts from their high school volleyball team.

 

Tobio and Shoyou sighed, amused and contented. They proceeded in the backyard and saw a simple yet beautiful garden. It is housed with a mango tree with a swing made of a huge tire tied on its branch. Little sunflowers are planted on farthest part of the garden, accenting the weeds. A table and two chairs are also placed in the other corner, where they found a note.

 

“Hope you lovebirds like sunflowers! ☺ Love, Sawamura Koushi”

 

Shoyou’s heart melts as he read the note.

 

“We’re so lucky to have friends like them.” Shoyou said, smiling.

 

“Yes indeed.” Tobio answered while kissing Shoyou’s hair.

 

“We should thank Yams for arranging all these.”

 

“What? He did??”

 

“Yes!  He went his way and did all of these for us.”

 

“Well if that’s the case then I should send him a personal message of thanks too.” Tobio said while taking out his phone.

 

“You know babe, Yams is still not over Tsukishima, right?”

 

“I think so?”

 

“And you always keep in touch with Tsukishima too, right? And he’s still in love with Yamaguchi?”

 

“Yes. Wait, why do you ask?”

 

“I was thinking those two should get back together. I am tired of being in the middle of them.”

 

“Don’t interfere with other people’s life you stupid. They’re already adults and they know what is good for them.”

 

“But still! I want to make something for Yams after all this.” Shoyou insisted. “Oikawa-san pleaded me to help Yams be the happiest.”

 

“I think you have a point but don’t get too nosy with other people’s lives. It’s none of your business after all. Hey speaking of Oikawa-san how is he?”

 

“Well, he’s happy now playing volleyball with his new team in the States.”

 

“He deserves it.”

 

“Yeah plus he and Iwaizumi-san reconciled and became friends again.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes! Why do you sound so doubtful? Oikawa-san and Kiyoko-san are happy now so whatever it is you’re thinking, you should stop it like seriously.”

 

Tobio laughed, “Triggered smol baby crow is triggered.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

They went back inside to finish unpacking.

 

\--

 

They were almost finished when Hinata stumbled upon an old photo album of Tobio. He flipped on the pages and saw a picture of a girl.

 

Shoyou saw it and he was shocked.

 

“Who’s this on the picture?” Shoyou asked, giving the photo album to Tobio.

 

“What picture?”

 

“This one where the other half of the picture is ripped off.” Shoyou pointed, really bewildered and anxious. The girl wore a sunny yellow t-shirt while doing a peace sign, smiling widely.

 

“Oh this one?” Tobio said, smiling fondly. “I met this girl in a playground once when I was like 7 years old. We played for the whole summer!”

 

“Then?”

 

“We became close friends. But one day she told me she needs to go back home earlier because there was an emergency, and that she’s only staying for the summer. We were both so sad so we requested her aunt to take a picture of us and she also asked the photo to be printed. We were so sentimental that I told her I’d marry her when we grow up…  And can you believe I was not able to ask her name? I wonder where she is now. Hey, where are you going? Don’t tell me you got jealous.”

 

Shoyou silently traced the floor of their new home, smiling.

 

“Hey are you jealous? You totally look like a yandere wanting to kill someone!” Tobio said, shocked and nervous.

 

Shoyou reached for his back pocket and pulled his wallet then retrieved an old photo. He held it in his hands.

 

“First of all, that child is not a girl, Bakageyama!” Shoyou said.

 

“You’re definitely jealous.”

 

“Why would I be?”  Shoyou sat beside his husband and held out the picture to Tobio. It is ripped in the middle too! A blue-haired boy stood, holding a little volleyball, poised with the creepiest yet brightest smile he can manage.

 

“Hey that’s—!”

 

“Yes Bakageyama! I’m that ‘girl’ you promised to marry!” Shoyou said while laughing. He really felt warm.

 

“I cannot believe it! Now that I look at it, you and Natsu definitely look alike. Oh my – it’s unbelievable!” Tobio said excitedly.

 

“Mom gave birth to Natsu that’s why I had to hurry home. See? Natsu means ‘summer’.”

 

Tobio had chills.

 

“It’s amazing. And please stop calling me 'Bakageyama.' You're a Kageyama now too you dumbass!” Tobio said, smiling.

 

“You’re my destiny, Tobio.” Shoyou said while laughing as he nudged his nose on Tobio’s, making the blueberry blush.


End file.
